


Oliver By the Orchids

by chasingredrabbits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Magic, Demons, Flash Fic, Gen, Horror, Sacrifice, Witchcraft, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingredrabbits/pseuds/chasingredrabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A widowed housewife reflects on stealing a demon’s egg so she could raise the child for a ritual sacrifice. For a flash fic challenge to chop down an old original work to 100 words and give it a new title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver By the Orchids

In retrospect, stealing a demon egg and raising the child as her own wasn’t Cyrille’s best idea. What could she say? After a stillbirth and her husband’s aneurysm, Cyrille was lonely, and it wasn’t the first time she’d performed a dark spell.

And, damn it, she’d loved, breastfed the thing, her slimy, needle-teethed Oliver.

One sacrificed demon’s blood, two resurrection spells. Oliver, poor Oliver. He always lounged at the window by Cyrille’s orchid vase, and he keened so sadly.

 _Loved him. Just a spell._ Cyrille had no time to wash Oliver’s blood off her hands before the front door rattled.


End file.
